vital_star_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte
I don't live. - Charlotte Charlotte is a bio-mechanical (but mostly mechanical) machine resembling a human being created by SBBIS. Her purpose was to kill the enemies of this organization, but currently she's working against them in WDPU. Bio Retard. ''- Charlotte'', answering Warlord's stupid questions Charlotte was constructed by the greatest engineers, bio-engineers, programmers, anatomists and scientists in the world as an experiment, but her purpose was later set to eradicate the enemies of SBBIS. She lived for many millenias, serving her creators for a long time while they destroyed the planet's surface all over again. During her life, Darclos, the Lavironian exile spoken to her a lot of times - it should be noted he never spoke to a single machine. He always wanted her to do something for him, and she always agreed, for some reason. He sometimes rewarded her for her work, giving her a small improvement which made her a bit stronger. However, SBBIS thought Charlotte might be a danger to them. She knew all their secrets and this made them think she might betray them after some time, so they made a plan: they started giving her more and more dangerous missions. She was, however, capable of finishing every one of them without getting hurt, so they decided to send her into space and make the rocket explode. Darclos, caring about his friends, warned Charlotte about this and allowed her to change her own fate by finding his beloved daughter, Essy. Charlotte was, however, sleeping, so he decided to do a little trick and temporarily make her a "clone" she could control while sleeping and sent her to find his daughter. During her trip, she found a small base in which she met human-eating robots. They wanted to eat her, but they quickly noticed she's not a human and they became friends with her afterwards. She found Darclos' daughter and brought her to him, he then thanked Charlotte and promised to do something about her little problem. SBBIS finally sent Charlotte into space, but during her trip to nowhere, a magnesium comet hit her spaceship loaded with explosives and "defused" them. It harmed the ship badly, but it allowed her to survive. After a few years, she crash-landed on a planet and barely survived. Here, she met hostile aliens. She fended herself off for awhile, but due to lack of supplies, they quickly captured her, brought her to a base and tortured her. However, a Lavironian soldier broke in and saved her. She gave him a name and they became friends. After that, he told her about his mission to eradicate the inhabitants of this planet and his damaged ship. She decided to help him. They continued to destroy the aliens until they found Lin-T7, an intelligent A.I. created by Lavirons, in one of the bases they attacked. Lin tried to convince them into not killing these aliens. They didn't want to stop, but Lin somehow managed to stun them and force them to listen to him. It worked on the soldier - Charlotte was just following her comrade's orders. The soldier finally repaired his own ship after some time. However, there wasn't much fuel left in the energy generator. Since the soldier couldn't head back home, he sent Charlotte back on Earth. After a few days (Lavironian ships were really, really fast), Charlotte landed on her home planet. However, many things changed, and SBBIS moved their HQ. There was literally nothing left of it. Charlotte realized she'll never be able to contact with her creators again. She also realized there's no point to her life if she can't serve anyone. However, she still had a choice: WDPU was re-forming, so she joined them. There, she met Warlord, Essy and Alice again. Despite her suicidal thoughts, she still lives there and learns about life. Appearance I am pretty. That is a fact. I'm set to believe in it. Somehow. - Charlotte, talking about herself Charlotte is a brunette with unnaturally cyan eyes, slim body and quite long arms. She's got five parallel scars on her left cheek which sometimes bleed with a weird, sticky, black substance. She wears her special white thermoisolator coat which also serves as her breeches. She also wears silver gloves, black boots, white socks and cyan underwear, which is sometimes visible because her coat does not cover her body fully. Skills and Arsenal This rifle was constructed by my ally. It's very heavy, fires deadly valtaniks projectiles and its real name is "Altros Zaxqainar". I renamed it to "The Heartbreaker". I don't know why. - Charlotte, when asked about her rifle Charlotte is a bio-mechanical creature - she is "naturally" resistant to things living organisms cannot withstand and has many abilities which make her stronger than an average human. She can sneak pretty well, has incredible aim and is very, very intelligent - she's able to outsmart almost every enemy she encounters, using environment, random objects and her perfect throwing skills. She's also very strong, despite her "frail" posture. She also can't be surprised at all due to her omniscient nature. She's in the possession of a deadly valtaniks rifle called The Heartbreaker. It was constructed by her savior and is classified as a supplementary weapon in the Lavironian military. It is incredibly accurate and can penetrate through almost everything. She also has some throwing knives and a half-kinetic pistol. Weaknesses Despite her superiority over living beings, Charlotte can be defeated if put enough efforts. Charlotte is very slow and thinks slightly slower than a normal human. She usually prepares a plan before doing or saying anything. She's only slightly tougher than most other humans, too, so shooting her with anything could kill her. Charlotte's arsenal isn't perfect aswell. Her rifle can't hold more than a single valtaniks projectile and she needs some time to prepare for a perfect shot. Her knives are quite weak, too, and her half-kinetic pistol fires slowly and loudly.